


Time & Change

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them really know what they're doing, but really, who does? / A Sirius/Lily through letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time & Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaisadinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annaisadinosaur).



> Thanks to Exceeds Expectations for helping me out with this! She's absolutely amazing.  
> For annaisadinosaur, a Lily/Sirius using prompts 'sea' and 'letter' (obviously!) and inspiration from 'Our July in the Rain'. Hope you like it!

Sirius Black  
Wherever he lives, how would I know? Just get it there. Magic, that's how. 

Black - Er, Sirius,  
Sorry to bother you over the holidays, but (this is embarrassing, I'm a prefect now, should be on top of this, yeah?) do you by any chance have the topic for the Potions essay Slughorn assigned? I'm at the beach with my parents and I left some work at home by mistake. 

Thanks for this, Black. 

Lily Evans  
Fishing Cove  
Godrevy  
Cornwall 

__

-:-

Evans!

Don't be embarrassed, my dear Gryffindor prefect. It happens to the best of us - I should know. Just a short essay on the properties of dragon's blood. Should be a piece of cake for a girl as smart as you.  
Have fun at the beach, Evans. Wish I was there too instead of stuck with my blood-obsessed parents.

Sirius  
P.S. I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again... but we really should talk about what happened before... I mean before we got on the train.

-:-

Dear Si-BLACK,

Thanks. That was a big help even though I'm home now and all. I'll have to pay you back at school with an essay or something. I'm sorry it's late and your owl just came and he's a prat. reminds me of you. pretend i didn't say that oh merlin i'm so tired i'm sorry.  
I'd cross all that out but I'm almost out of ink. Anyway thanks Sirius.

Lily  
P.S. No, we definitely do not need to talk about that. At all.

-:-

Dear Lily,

Aww, you think I'm a prat? I'm flattered. You really know how to make a guy feel special. You're welcome, by the way. I may have to take you up on that essay offer. See you on the train next week.

Sirius

-:-

Dear Sirius,

Do you still need help on that Potions essay? Why don't we meet up on Saturday and we can work on it in Hogsmeade? I need some new quills and I've been craving butterbeer for ages!

Lily

-:-

Dear Lily-kins,

Sooooooo...  
I suppose talking wasn't the answer after all?

P.S. Love you!

-:-

Dear Sirius,

Shut up please.

P.S. I'm off to the cove again if you want to send any more letters.

And I love you too. But don't quote me on it.

Lily

-:-

Dear Sirius,

Somehow it's different, this year. The water is still sparkling and the sun is still warm and it's all so beautiful, but I can't stop thinking about the war. And everyone. Potter must be so angry with you... I'm so sorry. You all were such good friends, and I can't even imagine what... but he and I were never together, you know.

I wish you were here.

Love,  
Lily

-:-

Dear Lily,

Miss you too. I'm at James' now, by the way. Ran away.

And he doesn't know. About us. It's not really his business, is it? No, that's ridiculous. He deserves to know. But I just can't tell him.

I wish I was there, too. The Potters are so welcoming but it's... hard. It's not home. Neither is there, of course. Hogwarts is home. I can't wait to go back.

Seeing you is a bonus.

Love,  
Sirius

-:-

Dear Sirius,

You really should tell him.

But you won't, will you?

The kids here are starting to go back to school. The beach is deserted now. It's a little bit lonely. Are you lonely?

Your Lily

-:-

Lily-flower,

No and yes. I'm sorry. See you in September. Try not to miss me too much. I know I miss you.

Love,  
Sirius

-:-

Sirius Black  
Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory

Sirius-

You told him.

Lily

-:-

Lily Evans  
Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory

lily-

yes. did you hear?  
also did you really just send me an owl from the other side of the tower?

Sirius

-:-

Sirius-

Yes. Everyone heard.

Well, I didn't have many options! What would I do, come over there?

Love,  
Lily

-:-

Sorry. I know you like things private.  
-S

-:-

It's okay. Good night. We have double Potions tomorrow. Love you.  
-L

-:-

We'll be all right, yeah?  
-S

-:-

Of course we will. I know you had a tough time today. I'm so sorry . Wish I could help.  
-L

-:-

Want to come down to the common room? The fire is nice and hot. And so am I, of course.

... I might be a little bit lonely.

-:-

I'll always be here for you.  



End file.
